Adding a journal entry
Compare with Polish version I'm going to try to explain ALL I know,by pure investigation, about JOURNAL ENTRIES. See also Analysis of the default Journal.2da. First, journal is handled with the journal.2da file. You can export the one from Price of Neutrality. or make one like this one: Columns: CATEGORY: It has is the name of the conversation file, like 'character' for example (this does not seem to be the rule for alchemy and recipe entries, still investigating those). The given ones are 'character', 'info', 'place' but you can create any new one with any name you want, just remember to create a conversation file with the same CATEGORY name. PICTURE: is the name of the dds/tga small file. The size of the image is 256x256, here there is sample, with the same border the original ones have. ENTRY ID: here you have to write the ID of the entry, it has to be unique (if you edit the journal.2da and the entry id's do not appear in the list in conversation files just close D'jinni and open it again) CATEGORY OVERRIDE: no clues BIG PICTURE: This column contains either '1' or null ('****'). All the rows which have '1' also have a valid value in PICTURE. I assume this means the picture is a big picture. SEX PICTURE: same as with the small image. This one is the one that appears when you press the 'heart' symbol in the character journal. Just by adding an entry with a sex picture the 'heart' will appear in the journal, as many different ones as you want (there must be a limit in the number though) . It has to be a 1024x1024 like the loading ones, the card goes in the center and bit below, here is a sample (it is safe!!) http://pics.livejournal.com/arkray/pic/004q1674 The images can be copied directly to the 'temp' folder for next save or added using the resource explorer, copy them to data folder and when they appear in the resource explorer (you have to restart D'jinni) add them with right click option. We are done with the jorunal.2da. Now it is time to actually write the journal entries. Every entry is a dialog line, CONV TYPE DIALOG(!). The part in the left side of the =>||<= symbol will be the entry tag/title and the part in the right side will be the text. In the JOURNAL ID field you have to select the ENTRY ID you gave to your entry (remember to restart if they do not appear) . I haven't tried but I wouldn't recomend to assign the same journal id to two conversation lines.... THIS image is TOO big for the forum so here is the link http://pics.livejournal.com/arkray/pic/004q2dhw And the final step would be to activate the jounal entry, this is the line, 2 parameters, CATEGORY and ENTRY ID AddJournalEntry("Character","ger/unhappy"); This way you can activate quest phases very EASILY, whenever you want by code lines, like here: NOTE!!! I got requests about how to change the image for the module, after looking at it again today, definitely there is NOT any place or 2da file to especify the name of the module image, you just have to add an image named (name has to be this one) 'module_image' (tga or dds) and you are done (the size is 320x256). Category:Quests